Safe House
by BethNatalyaGlamaHart
Summary: Beth finds comfort in a long time friend after her relationship took a turn for the worst. What happens when that friend wants to be more than that?
1. Open Your Eyes

I thought it was about time I make a new story. I've been thinking about this all night and this morning so why not right anyone could see that's a sign to write a story so here gies nothing.

**Beth's POV**

"Please pick up the phone Randy." Beth mumbled to herself as she stood outside on the steps awaiting for Randy's answer .

"Hello this is RKO." Randy answered.

"Hey Randy it's me Beth." Beth replied with her voice cracking out of fear and sadness.

"Beth are you okay? You sound upset."

"Not really look I'll explain everything later but I was wondering if you could let me crash at you place tonight?" Beth said fighting back tears the events that took place a moment ago was unexpected and will forever haunt her.

"Yeah sure. Where are you right?" He questioned in concern.

"I'm outside of John's house right now." Beth admitted to him.

"What the hell are you doing there I told you not to go-." Randy grew angrier and angrier his voice became full of rage.

"Look Randy I know you told me not to go near him just please come and get me." Beth cried out she was now covered with tears on her face and sadness in her voice.

"Okay just give me a few minutes Beth and I'll be over there." Randy finally gave in and came to his senses that his best friend needed him the most and what type of person would he be to stand there and argue with her that wasn't the Randy she knew or needed not now or ever.

-25 minutes later-

Randy pulled up to find a tearful blonde holding bags with bruises cover her body and a busted lip. Randy jumped out of his car leaving it running and went over to observe his longtime friend.

"Beth what happened to you?" He questioned in concern he had never seen Beth like this she was never one to cry so he knew something was really wrong.

"Look Randy it's been a long night and I really just need to lay down that's all I ask for tonight." Beth said she had managed to stop herself from crying before he got there but you could still see the dried up tears.

"Okay fine but where is-."

"She's at Nat's house I'll go get her in the morning." She spoke up knowing exactly what he was questioning.

"I'll take you in the morning come on you must be freezing out here?" Being the friend he is he took off his jacket and lent it to her after all she needed it the most.

They drove of to his house most of the ride was quiet Beth in utter shock Randy in anger both in disbelief. Randy has known Beth practically his whole life every since they met in fifth grade they've been friends for years they've had their share of ups and downs but no matter what they always had each others back especially in situations like this one.

Beth recently started dating a man by the name of John Cena the two were almost inseparable at times they were always so close but then one Beth got so drunk that she mistakenly kissed Randy. She decided that she shouldn't tell John after all wasn't it a mistake but John found out about it from his ex girlfriend Kelly and John went crazy and began abusing Beth. Every time Beth would walk out saying she's never coming back but she always does some say she was afraid to leave him others say she was blinded by love.

"Sit down on the couch and I'll go get you something to drink." Beth followed his instructions and took a seat on his couch a few minutes later Randy returned with her drink and his first aid kit.

"Randy you don't have to do-"

"Yes I do now hold you head still." He observed the cuts on her head he gently wipe the blood off and cleaned her busted lip.

"Randy I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you Before." Beth apologized.

"Don't be just tell me what happened over there."

"Well I thought John would be at work so with the house key I still had I went and tried to get the rest of my things from him but while I was in the closet he walked in behind me I didn't notice him until I turned around and he slapped me next thing I know I'm outside calling you."

"Why do you let him do this to you Beth? Randy questioned.

"I honestly don't know why I just became used to it and it didn't hurt like it used to." Beth said tearing up.

"That's a bad thing you don't deserve that."

"I know I don't but I just don't think anyone will love me ." She quietly admitted she was ashamed the way John left her she would never feel the same.

"Look the right person is out there waiting for you maybe that person could be right in front of you and you've never noticed." Randy wiped a single tear from her face and caught her eyes before anyone had a chance to say anything their lips met in a heated kiss with out warning both of them pulled back both of them baffled by what just happened.


	2. Take Care

Thank you to the person who review and thank you to all those who liked it and added it to your favorites you have no Idea how much it means to have 11 messages about my stories so thank you a lot and here's chapter two.

Beth lie still in her bed her emotions took over her she still couldn't believe just hours ago she kissed her best friend she loved Randy but not in that way. Sad thing out of all of this is she expected that Randy had feelings she just pushed it aside telling herself she was only imagining it. Beth looked at the time only to see it was three in the afternoon she quickly jumped out of the bed and realized that in thirty minutes she had to go pick her four year old daughter up she threw on a pair of tight jeans and a nice black shirt and a pair of heels and quickly rushed out her room. She saw Randy sitting watching television she avoided eye contact with him and stood next to the door.

"It's time to go pick up Alana." She said in a low tone.

"Yeah sure let's go." He responded

The car ride was mostly quiet the only noise that was made came from the radio they acted as if they did something more than a kiss but they didn't so instead of talking about it they sat there in silence for the thirty four minute car ride.

Natalya stood waiting out front of her house awaiting the arrival of her friend.

"It's about time you showed up." She said with a wide small on her face.

"Oh shut up Nat." Beth replied and gave her a hug while Randy stood there quietly.

"And where is my hug from you mister Orton?" She laughed and he gave her a hug with a smile laugh.

"Where's my Alana?" Beth asked.

"She's inside watching power rangers don't you dare disturb her."

"Too late." Beth said and she ran into the house.

Natalya and Randy stood there and laughed until she noticed the look Randy had on his face which made her question him.

"Hey Randy you okay bub?"

"I'm fine but I'm not sure about me and Beth." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" She asked while they were heading in the house.

"Well last night Beth got into some trouble and called me next thing you know we're at my place and we kissed." He said.

"Wait. What? You guys kissed!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah we did and I've been having mixed feelings about it."

"Doesn't matter you guys kissed. Wait what do you mean she got in trouble?" She said jumping back to his previous statement.

"John had beat her again so she called me and asked to crash at my place."

"She went back over there?"

"Same thing I said Nat but I wanted to talk about the kiss she just ignored me this morning." He admitted.

"Wait a minute ignored like how?"

"She wouldn't look at me only time she spoke was to tell me it was time to pick up Alana." Randy said in confusion. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"She only acts that way when she did or does something that she liked and doesn't want to admit to it just let me talk to her okay?" Natalya said.

"Please." Randy let out a sigh in frustration and after that Natalya had left the room.

Beth was in the room talking to her daughter.

"So baby girl did you miss mommy a lot?"

"I miss mommy whole lot." She said giving her a big hug.

"Good because I missed mommy's little angel." Beth said pushing back Alana's blonde hair.

"Hey Beth can I speak with you for a moment?" Natalya said.

"Yeah sure. Hey princess can you do mommy a big favor and go get your stuff?"

"Yes mommy." Alana replied.

"What is it Nat?."

"When were you planning on telling me you kissed Randy?"

If Beth eyes were any wider they would pop out of her head she couldn't believe that she asked her that yet alone knew about it.

"He told you?" She asked in anger.

"That's not the point Beth you and him kissed."

"Well it was in the heat of the moment."

"Tell me something I haven't heard from you before?" Natalya said.

"It was nothing but a kiss." Beth responded in frustration.

"Oh please Beth you know that's a lie."

"Look Nat I kissed Randy and that was it we did nothing else. Now please can we stop talking about it?" She said getting aggravated.

"No we can't you know why?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me though." Beth said while moving toward the door frame but stopped.

"Because deep inside you like him." Natalya said.

Beth stood there motionless did she really just say that or was she imagining it Natalya didn't say that but Natalya always spoke the TRUTH.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell that kiss meant nothing to you."

-Downstairs-

"So Alana how was spending the night at auntie Nattie's?"

"It was fun Mister Randy we stayed up all night and ate lots of ice cream." Alana said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Really sound like that would be nice. So Alana your mommy tells me you like planes it that true?" Randy asked.

"Yes I do a lot."

"Well your about to go on a helicopter." He picked Alana up and spun her around making helicopter noises Alana couldn't help but let out tons off laughter. Randy put her down when he saw Beth coming up to them.

"Alana get your things and put them in the car mommy needs a private talk." Beth said with intensity in her face.

"Okay mommy." With that Alana left the scene.

"Look Randy I appreciate the help but not everyone need to know my business what I do is my business I am a grown woman I make my own decisions got it?" Beth said with anger rising in her voice.

"Yes I understand but we can't walk around here pretending nothing happened when it did." Randy spoke up.

"You don't think I know that Randy?" Beth said trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"I know you do. But you just can't make it disappear." Randy replied.

"Who said I want to?" Beth asked with those five words both of there expression changed Randy went from sincere to confusion. Beth went from anger to relaxed.

"Randy every since last night all I could think about was that kiss and I was confused did I like it because I had feelings for you or did I like it because I was happy to feel loved either way I liked it." Beth confessed to her feelings she no longer hid.

"Beth I-" Randy spoke up but was interrupted by the lips of Beth's meeting his.

"Eww mommies kissing." Alana said.

"Come on sweet heart let's give them some privacy." Natalya said with a slight giggle. "I guess I really am the queen of hearts."

Well that was the second chapter read and review please and thank you I really want to know what you think.


	3. Forget Regrets

**Sorry for the late update things have been crazy like on Raw Beth and Ricardo followed by some flirtatious tweet and the whole Justin Bieber thing also Beth's "Ex" Santino let's just hope we get more divas first time we got six divas on a show and three in a match. Still confused on the AJ/Kane kiss freaky.**

**Beth's POV**

Beth was standing in her bathroom trying to process her thoughts when she got a call from non other Mickie James putting her thought's aside she answered her phone to a cheerful former diva.

"Hey sugar what's up." Mickie said to her friend.

"Nothing really just…I've been better that's all." Beth sighed after responding.

"Why did something happen to you and John again?" She questioned.

"You know me too well Mickie. But yeah something did happen but we are no longer together anymore this time it's finally over and I couldn't be happier." Beth said trying to sound as positive as she could.

"Well I couldn't be more happy for you personally I didn't like the jerk but I just can't get over the fact that you don't sound the same." Mickie said.

"That's because I'm not Mickie the night I left John was the same night I found out he cheated on me with Kelly. Then a couple nights later he beat me badly Mickie." Beth started crying and the sadness behind her tears filled the sound in her voice. "Mickie I think I've been broken." Beth admitted.

"Beth don't you ever say that do you hear me?" Mickie said. "You are not broken there is someone out there for you okay."

"I know Mickie and he's been taking care of me and Alana for a couple of days." Beth replied she managed to stop crying.

"Wait. Who are you talking about?" Mickie asked.

"Randy. After a lot that night John beat me Randy in away saved me and then we ended up kissing a few times. He's really great with my little girl."

"Beth are you saying you have found the in Randy?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know honestly Mick." Beth heard someone open the house door. "Sorry Mick but I have to I'll call you back later." Beth and Mickie said their good byes and hung up.

Beth opened the door and saw Alana tearful eyed she was just standing there frozen and Beth ran over to her as quickly as she could. "Baby girl what's wrong did some one hurt?" Beth asked frantically.

"Daddy came and was yelling loud mommy I was scared and I ran." Alana said only to grab Beth in a tight hug. " Baby where are they now?" Beth asked.

"Outside." Alana said while shaking. Beth picked her up and ran into the bathroom with her. "Stay in here okay lock the door when mommy leaves do not open it unless you here my voice okay?" Alana nodded and did what she was told and Beth went outside only to find Randy and John arguing.

"Get the hell off my property John!" Randy shouted.

"I'm not leaving until I get my daughter I am her father not you." John replied.

"You call yourself a father Alana just ran into the house because she's afraid of you John. You need to leave now. Beth said making her presents known to the men.

"Beth I got this just go back in with Alana." Randy ordered.

"So Beth you finally hooked up with Randy I knew this would happen someday. Kelly was right you are a useless whore." John said followed by laughter.

"What did you just call me." Beth walked up only to find Randy's hands wrapping around her frame to keep her from going any further. Beth admitted to herself that she liked the feeling just not at the moment.

"How dare you disrespect me, Randy, and your daughter. I am ashamed of even calling you that!" Beth shouted back.

"Oh really you weren't complaining while we were making her. As I recall you were enjoying it very much." John said obnoxiously.

"You cross the line get the hell out of here before I call the cops." Randy yelled out still holding a squirming Beth.

"Fine but I'll be back." And with that John left speeding off in his car. Beth was able to break loose of Randy's grip and went in the house to let frightened Alana know it was safe.

"You should've let me hit him." Beth spoke up.

"What good would that have been Beth? He would just press charges and try and take Alana from you." Randy replied.

**Randy's POV **(later that day)

"How dare he come here!" She exclaimed.

"Look Beth I know you're heated in all but please calm down you put Alana down for a nap you don't wanna wake her do you?"

"You know I don't but I'm just so mad . I don't think I can take it anymore." Beth admitted to him.

"You shouldn't have to Beth. Which is why I'm here for you so you don't have too." He pulled her into a hug that said even though I'm in love with you I'm still your friend. They both pulled apart from the hug only to meet each other in a passionate kiss.

They had a hidden passion for each other. Every since their drunken mistake kiss both wondered how far things would have gotten if Beth hadn't got that text. But now Beth was a free women. Randy couldn't control himself when it came to Beth her lips we so sweet so soft and her skin was smooth. He would catch himself from time to time staring at her physique. So now that Randy had the opportunity to explore his longtime fantasy he took it with no questions asked.

"Your so beautiful." He said gasping for air.

He picked Beth up with the slightest of ease she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he held on to her thighs he walked in to his room closing the door and laid her on the bed climbing on top of her. Beth was clawing at his shirt breaking the kiss and pulling it off him. He begin pulling at her pants button he successfully unbuckled her pant's and pulled them off roughly. Beth did the same to him only he was now fully exposed.

Randy slid both straps of her bra off and slid off her lace panties. He slowly slid into her causing her to wince at the contact. Then only started to thrust in side of her each thrust getting deeper and deeper. He grabbed on to one of her thighs to deepen the contact.

"Oh God Randy." Beth cried out as he continued thrusting.

Beth managed to pull him into another kiss this time entering her tongue to deepen the kiss which mad her almost melt on the inside. Beth let out a soft moan as he continued.

Randy pulled away from the kiss to thrust harder and faster making him and Beth almost reach their climax. He placed one more kiss on her lips before the final thrust. He then released into her just seconds after she had reached hers. He collapsed on her not bothering to pull out. Both said nothing to each other instead the only noise that filled the room were their heavy breathing. The experience wore them out so much they fell a sleep in each others arms just moment later.

The tension they've had between them was no longer in the mist off all this passion it had finally disappeared.

-NEXT MORNING-

Randy woke up to find a beautiful blonde missing from his bed. Getting up he slid on his boxers and found her in the kitchen wearing one of his shirts and looking through the cabinets. He walked up behind placing soft kisses on her neck and wrapping his arms around her mid-section.

"Last night was amazing." He said to her.

"Only because it was me and not somebody else." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad it was you." Randy responded to her. "I wouldn't change anything that has happen between us you know."

"Randy if you think I regret it. I don't that was the best I ever felt in a long time." She answered.

"I glad you feel that way because for so long I wanted that but I couldn't have you when I wanted you and now that I do have you. I don't wanna let you go." He admitted.

"Well now that you say that I don't feel guilty about enjoying it. It's just I've never felt so close to anyone like I do you. Not even Nat."

"Well to here you say that to me makes me a happy man. Know that I'm always there for you weather it's physically or mentally I'm there." He kissed her softly on her head and then looked in to her eyes.

"Beth I don't know how to put this." He spoke up.

"Put what?" She questioned. "Say something" She begged

"I love you."

**There you have it chapter 3 I decided to let them have a night of passion. I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing!**

**You know what to do. **

**(Hint)**

**Leave a Review.**


	4. Moving Foward

**Randy POV**

"You told her what?" Natalya yelled out.

"I told her I loved her." Randy responded. "I mean it's not that I don't love her because I do. It's just the fact that she had the look of pure fear on her face. Like I said something wrong." Randy blurted out.

Natalya smacked his arm. "That's because she is scared Randy." She responded.

"First of ouch that hurt. Second of all what is there for her to be scared of and besides weren't you the one who told me a while ago that if someone is in love they should say it?" Randy commented.

"Okay yes I did say that. But I didn't know you would take my advice. The reason Beth looked scared is because she probably was she just got out of a bad relationship and someone to say the love her is a scary thought." Natalya said.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am thinking about this to much. I….I just want everything to you know be out in the open but I don't think she loves me back." Randy questioned.

"Look I know she does trust me. Just give her time I promise she'll come around to saying it. Right now is just a bad timing. She won't say it unless she really means it. She doesn't want to say it and get hurt….again." Natalya admitted.

"Natalya you know me like a book. I would never do anything to hurt Beth."

"I know you wouldn't Randy." Natalya flashed him a smile and gave him a hug he thanked for the advice she gave him.

"Oh look at the time I got to go meet with a friend for coffee." Natalya said.

"You're just going to leave in the middle of our workout ?" Randy asked while Natalya was packing up in a hurry.

"Hey look if I get asked from someone I really like I'm going to take it." She admitted.

"Then who am I going to work out with?" Randy asked.

"This is why you have a girlfriend." And with that Natalya was out the door. Randy contemplated on calling Beth but he didn't he couldn't face her not just yet he wanted to give her sometime to think besides he needed just a few minutes to himself to ponder in his thoughts.

**Beth's POV**

"Mom I promise I'm fine I'm just at the store with Alana…She's doing fine…..Soon I promise we planned on stopping by next or later….Okay mom…love you too….bye."

"Who was that mommy?" Alana asked.

"That was nana she wants to see you soon." Beth explained.

"I wanna see nana too mommy!" Alana shouted as they were walking down the isle. "Mommy can I have chocolate milk?" Alana asked using her adorable puppy eyes.

"Okay fine only because I can't say no to you." Beth said and she let Alana grab the milk on her own.

A few minutes later they were getting their items checked out and were out the doors when Beth notice a familiar face standing outside her car.

"Alana get in the car." Beth ordered her daughter and Alana did what she was told to do.

"Beth can we talk?" John asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." Beth stated.

"Can you just give me a chance to explain?" John responded.

"Explain what? Why you beat me. Or called me a useless whore." Beth said folding her arms.

"You have a right to be mad." John began.

"You're damn right I do." Beth interrupted.

"I'm sorry." John said.

"Oh so now you're sorry. I'm pretty sure you aren't sorry. You know since you've been banging Kelly." Beth exclaimed.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here and you won't let me." John stated. While Beth began loading the groceries.

"I don't have time for this John and since we're being nice." Beth snatched of her necklace she was wearing. "I don't need this anymore." Beth then got in her car and left leaving John to ponder in his thoughts

**I know this chapter sucks this is kind of a filler for now I don't blame you if you don't leave a review but anyhow thanks for reading it.**

**On a happier note….Thanks to all those who took time out to read my story it warms my heart to read your comments on what you think and thanks for favoriting my story it means ALLLOOOOTTT TO ME! **

**BESOS XOXO**

**-Angela**


	5. Getting Answers

**This is a new chapter I hope this doesn't disappoint you. Hopefully this might take away my writers block. This chapter is going to be different I wanted to show you it from their perspective.**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

**Beth's POV**

Most people spend there time getting over exes and trying to live a new life. Believe me I wanted to I have very strong feelings for Randy but I'm just not ready to tell him. He told me he loved me I'm still processing it this very moment but I guess there are things in my head that I don't understand. Believe me I had questions to ask and I was going to get answers.

It's about eight pm right now I was alone waiting in a café booth waiting for the arrival of a certain someone who I wanted answers from believe me I didn't want to be here just as much as they didn't want the come but just like me they had questions so I agreed to answer questions if they answered mine. I was pulled out of my thoughts when they approached me.

"Hi Beth." She spoke up with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Kelly." I responded as she sat down hesitantly.

"I was very surprised when surprise when you contacted me. Which is why I didn't want to come." She said explaining herself.

"I was surprised myself but enough with that. You already know why I called you here so before I start what is it that you wanted to know?"

"Where do I began. We were best friends and then after the party you dropped me. Why?"

"As if you didn't know already. I find out that you were the one who told John about my accidental kiss with Randy."

"Who told you that?" She asked as she became red.

"John did he said you approached him days later and told him about he came up to me all pissed of and crap and then he slapped me." I admitted to her and that's when she got all flustered but now it was my turn to ask questions.

"Speaking of the whole kiss why did you tell him?" I asked her and she was so hesitant to answer but she did.

"I guess that I watched him be so happy with you that I got jealous and wanted him back so I told him. But If I had known he would've hit you I wouldn't have said anything." She responded.

"I find that hard to believe. Not to long after word had got out about us being over I find out that your screwing him." Kelly's face became pail.

"What Kelly you didn't think I knew about that did you? What you think people wouldn't talk? Well you were really wrong." I spoke up bitterly.

"Well I wanted him back Beth. You took him from me he broke up with me and then one month later you are his arm candy and you went off and had his kid. I wanted to be the mother of his child I wanted to be engaged to him. Except you got in my way so when I saw you kiss him of course I was going to tell him and so I did now look where he is back with me and no longer yours."

"I was drunk so I made a mistake and kissed him. But instead of helping me out you went and told him and now you're a two faced slut." I replied.

"Well you know what Beth he was looking for it. If he wanted sex I was going to be the one to give it to him. He didn't tell you about what happened did he?" I sat there silently.

"He didn't did he? You were going into labor and you called him on his phone and told him to rush to the hospital. He was with me we were in the middle of having sex he told you he was in the middle of running well running was the last thing on our minds." Kelly admitted to me. I was definitely pissed off but I wasn't going to show it.

'So you had sex with him on the day Alana was born. But he doesn't love you. You are aware of that right?" I asked her.

"He told me he loves me plenty of times and he proved it. Many of times."

"Yeah he told you he did. But you just couldn't get the job done could you? If he loved you so much why would he stop and come running back to me? He wanted children I gave him a child. He wanted a wife I was prepared to be. But now that I have moved on he ran back to you." I said in response to her confession.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"Let's just say that If you never told him about the kiss I would be Elizabeth Cena and you would just be a sideline (whore)." And with those words leaving my lips I gathered my things and left the café.

**Randy's POV**

I was on the phone speaking with Ted he was going on and on about how he wish that I could come to the party. I mean partying sounds like phone but I wasn't up to it I felt sick like I felt dizzy all the time and I had really bad chest pain and my whole body was sore. So I finally convinced him that the next party he had I would be there and be the life of the party.

"Alright I got to go…..Yeah dude I promise…..Alright get off my phone now…Bye." If I didn't get off the phone now I would be on there forever.

"Are you okay mister Randy?" Alana asked me she is just so adorable when she tries to help.

"I'm a lot better now that you're here with me." I said to her and she let out a small giggle that's when her mother walked through the door.

"You know you should really lock your door you get hurt like that." She said walking through the door angrily.

"Good thanks my day was fine." I said sarcastically and she gave me the death glare that's when I knew something was really wrong.

"What's wrong Beth." I asked her and she started to tear up so I walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist and asked her once more.

"John cheated on me the day I went into labor." She admitted to me and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Kelly did I met with her to get some much needed answers and she said that they were in the middle of hooking up when I called him to the hospital."

"Look don't let what ever she says get to you. You are stronger than that." I told her and all she did was hug me. I love Beth with all my heart and I wasn't about to let anyone try to damage her .

"Besides how can you believe anything she says?" Kelly has not always been the one to tell the truth.

"She knew about how he said he was out for a run because I asked him why he was breathing so hard and he said he was out for a run."

"Beth just stop crying. I hate to see you like this." I got her to look me in the eyes so I could wipe her tears. "I love you and I'm not going to let anyone mess with you." I told her.

"Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you love me. Even though I wont say it back." She asked me.

"Of course I mean I wouldn't say it if I didn't." I responded. "I love you with every bone in my body and I wont ever stop loving you. You understand me in a way that no one else has I tell you more things then I do Ted and he's like my brother." I told her.

"Randy look me in the eyes and tell me that you would never do anything to hurt me ever." She asked me.

"Beth I promise that I would never do anything to hurt you ever and as long as I live you will be safe." I promised her. Who would want to hurt a beautiful, wonderful, sweet girl like her. John has no idea what he lost any man would be lucky to have a girl like her and on top of that he left her with his daughter I feel bad that Alana has to grow up with out a father but somehow I feel I'm not going to let that happen.

"You were right." Beth said to me.

"About what?"

"That I need to open my eyes and realize what's in front of me." She said referring to my previous words.

"You know you're very cute when you admit to me that I'm right." I told her causing her to laugh slightly.

She then pressed her lips to mine it didn't take long for me to kiss back she was asking permission with her tongue and who was I to deny her access. The kiss became more passionate but I had to pull away. Beth just stared at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Beth asked me.

"No it's just that I'm sick and I don't want you to catch anything I have." I told her.

"You love me right?" She asked again.

"You know I do." I responded.

"Then why not prove it." She said and she began kissing more this time more intense but instead she pulled back now it was my turn to be confused.

"Randy." Beth said softly.

"Yeah." I responded.

"I….

**That's all for now you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next leave me a review on what you think will happen next.**

**-Angela besos xoxoxo**


End file.
